Kokoro no Kakera
by Solider of Lucifer
Summary: Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. KenXEcho of Death


**Author's Note: **What's with that glare? Don't act like this wasn't going to happen, you knew someone was going to take the BL clip from episode four seriously.

The name of this story is_ Kokoro no Kakera_ which means _Fragments of Hearts_ in English. Kokoro no Kakera is a story about two half brothers Ken and Hinata (Echo of Death) who were very close when they were kids but got separated after a terrible tragedy. Fate has a horrible sense of humor, especially towards those who believe in it.

I will admit this story has yaoi as the main ingredient along with a pinch of incest. Yes, I have a sick mind but it's obvious where this goes people. If you don't like...then don't read it.

* * *

Ken doesn't remember that night well, nothing at all. Not a single voice murmuring, a face, a thought, the sound of shattering glass or screams of anguish. Nothing. Fragments of what he did remember was the rain; quiet, serene and gentle just like his brother Hinata. And to think he always believe nothing could ever be compared to his brother and yet every time he saw rain an image of Hinata would fill his mind to the brim.

He was strap into this dark blue booster seat in the back of a car while his father drove, his mother sat quietly in the passenger's seat and Hinata stayed right next to him. The window wipers move simultaneously side to side as they repeatedly brush off the surplus of water coming down from the sky and he could feel an awful vibration coming from the engine that spread throughout the car as the vehicle continues to drive on the bumpy wet road.

As Ken's hazel brown eyes watch the murky sky from below, it looked like an omen was about to happen. Beside the fact of the eerie clouds masking the sky with darkness and gloom, to him it made the scenery so beautiful, clean and pure.

But unfortunately as I said before the rest that happen after that he doesn't remember. What occured next and throughout that night, all Ken had to do was turn the TV on that day and watch the news. Only the anchorman from channel 12 could tell him the untold story he seek to learn about.

_"In the news today a fatal car accident has occurred on the Reinbō Burijji (Rainbow Bridge) in the special ward Minato of Tokyo. A man named Hisaishi Koichi, 23 years old was on his phone when he made the wrong turn and collided with another vehicle which had a family of four inside. The other vehicle lost control and flipped over while Koichi's car came to a stop when he hit the brakes. A man along with his wife, both in their late 30's were found dead at the scene while their children; the youngest about five years old and the other one seven years old had a minor injuries. Koichi was flown by helicopter to the nearest hospital to recover from his wounds and no one was else hurt after the accident. Relatives to the victims sent a claim stating that they want Hisaishi-san charged for involuntary manslaughter."_

* * *

Hinata barely remember that night too, all he could recall was a song his stepmother was humming behind closed lips and then everything went black. Then the sound of steel sliding across asphalt came next, someone screaming and (blank). Even though the flashbacks make goose bumps mark his skin, he was able to fall asleep peacefully and quickly when he got back home from the hospital. Him and Ken's grandmother from their father's side decided to watch over them until the ordeal was straighten out.

As Hinata dream of nothingness and slumber in the quiet darkness, he could not shake the feeling he was being watch by an unknown presence. He tried to shrug it off and continue to sleep but the presence started to get closer and closer.

The little boy mumbled to himself when he felt something poking his ribs repeatedly, he peer his violet eyes open  
and turn his head, "Ken-chan...what are you doing?"

Ken held on to his white teddy bear Momo tighter, "I had another bad dream nii-san. Along with mama and papa you disappear too."

"It's okay," He wrapped his arms around his little brother and brought him closer. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yes." Hinata slide over and Ken climb inside the covers.

"Don't worry, I will never leave your side. We're family, nothing will separate us."

"Don't forget about Momo-chan!"

Hinata smiled, "Yes Momo part of our family too." He tried his best to hide his insecurity for his brother's sake. However somewhere deep in his subconscious he could feel a blog of doubt increasing.

* * *

Next week came faster than expected and everyone knew the time had arrive. Ken looked outside on the front porch to

see all the children from his block playing in the bright daylight. Kids, around his age and older ran through the streets

and front lawns without a care in the world as he, a small boy dressed all in black stared at them with disdain and envy.

They played hopscotch, hide-and-seek, double dutch and soccer, even some of the parents came out to join the fun. Since

it was summer, everyone outside dressed comfortably in vibrant colors, the flowers' aroma filled the air, and there wasn't

a cloud in sight as the sun illuminated the light blue sky. Ken continues to watch although the twinge in his heart was

beginning to feel like a puncture. As he closed his eyes the children's smile were burn into his memory and left there as a

scar, a reminder that what he used to have been gone now.

Ken stay at the doorway when he felt a hand rest on his small shoulder, "Come on Ken-chan, it's time to go."

Then there was the funeral. It was so beautiful outside despite how everyone was feeling. Much more than misery filled

their hearts as they reach the cemetery. Forgotten memories and feelings became familiar as they got closer to the

gray tombstones under a large weeping willow on top of a hill.

Not many people who came to the burial site, probably because a lot of them didn't want to remain in the same inner circle as the other relatives. Ken and his older sibling Hinata are half brothers. They have the same father but different mothers. Before Ken came into the picture Hinata was an only child to a man named Koji, a great physician and Touko a lawyer belonging to a well-known firm. Everything was fine until Touko's career became so time-consuming that she had to sacrifice her responsibility as a mother and wife to become successful. So after a few years of being ignored Koji decided to seek something else or should I say someone else for companionship. When Touko found out her husband was sleeping around with her best friend, she threatens to get full custody of Hinata if he didn't end the relationship. So when Koji had to break the news to his secret lover Mizuki, she told him she was two months pregnant and that she was keeping the baby. So Koji was left with a decision to make, stay with his wife of 14 years or stay with his pregnant lover? He picked Mizuki.

So with split custody Hinata spend most of early childhood with Koji and his new wife and Ken. Hinata was too young to understand what was really going in his family so the split didn't effect him like it did for his mother. While Touko grew old and bitter, Hinata grew very close to Ken and vice versa. With Touko's family loathing Mizuki and Koji's family, they didn't dare come near the funeral since it was obvious that they were too caught up with their hatred than be mature enough to push their differences aside and give their respect for the decease.

After Koji and Mizuki were laid to rest, the couple's relatives quietly gather around in a friend's house to continue the ceremony. But instead of tears and sadness the family laugh and talk about the good times they had with the departed. And as the adults chatted among with one another Hinata and Ken played in the backyard.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, the atmosphere changed as a black car drove into the driveway and parked in front of the garage. A woman, along with her mother and two brothers storm into the house with emotionless expression on their face. The woman, the leader of the pack spoke first, "Where's my son Hinata?"

Everyone stepped aside as the woman looks attentively for her son, her footsteps stopped when she heard Hinata's voice outside the kitchen window.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hinata dash around bushes, the garden and the swing set and couldn't find Ken anywhere. He stopped by a tree when he heard a soft giggle above him. He looked up and saw Ken hiding up on a branch, "I found you!"

Ken climbed down from the tree, "I want to seek!"

"Okay then, I'll hid-"  
"Hinata!"

Both boys looked towards the door where a woman was standing; she had dark purple hair like Hinata with matching light lavender eyes. Even on the soft grass you could hear her footsteps coming towards you. To Ken, she look like a witch from the scary stories his brother told him before. It was her eyes that made him quiver in fear.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, gingerly pulling Ken behind him.

Touko walked closer to the boys as her vision focus on Hinata she could also see Ken hiding behind her son like a frighten animal. Ken's light hazel eyes and dark chestnut hair was nothing more but a reflection, and within that reflection was a forgotten memory she once thought was abandon years ago. Emotions bottled up and thrown away return in a tsunami wave of sadness and anger. That boy...he was a replica of Koji.

Somehow the emotionless face was able to produce a smile when Touko answer Hinata's question, "I'm taking you home sweety. Let's go, say bye-bye to your little friend."

"What?" Ken gasped, colors started to dispersed and all that was left were pigments of black, white and gray. Similar  
to the Twilight Zone where reality is fiction, and madness is the truth, Ken felt like his world was turning inside out. An image of his mother and father slowly disappearing into the darkness, along with them was Hinata. It was becoming hard to breathe as Ken watch the woman pull Hinata away from him.

Hinata exclaimed, "Why can't Ken come with us?"

"Because he's not part of our family Hinata, you know that."

Ken ran in front of Touko with his arms stretch across, ""Plwease lady, he's the only familee I have now. Pretty plwease, don't take him away from me." His cheeks became bright red as salty tears rolled down from them, "I don't like being alone..."

There was no way in hell she was going to have that boy living under her roof, it was badly enough she had to live three years in misery because of her husband's affair. She couldn't go through that again, the empty stares piercing through her skin and looking into her lost soul, the whispers behind her back and the endless pain eating away at her heart. Not only  
had her husband betrayed her but also her best friend. Was there anyone in this damn world she could trust after facing that situation with no shoulder to cry on and facing the next day like it never happen? Never again. Never again will she go through that suffering.

Touko kicked Ken in the stomach, "Get out of my damn way!" It was all his fault, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be in this position.

The woman continues to drag her son who was kicking and screaming all the way back into the house without anyone lifting a finger or saying a word. Ken laid on the ground in a fetal position, trying to withstand the agonizing pain in his abdomen. He coughs uncontrollably while listening to the cries of Hinata, soon they become silent and were replace by children's laughter that he remembers hearing that morning before the funeral started. Those awful, jubilant giggles, they still haunt his dreams.

"Nii-san." He whimpered.

_13 years will passed until Ken would be able to see Hinata again..._


End file.
